My Sister's Keeper
by Cordelia85
Summary: Rosalie meets someone from her past and the consequence will be terrible. Can Jasper save her in time? AU. Post BD.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm new and this is my first ff in English. This is a story born in a night and I'd like to thank idealskeptic for the support and for help me to transform my idea in a real story without mistakes.**

**I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Chapter 1**

**Rosalie POV**

"We're go hunting!" I shout to no one in particular. Esme is in the backyard, working on her flowers. Carlisle is at work. Alice is shopping with Bella, Nessie and Edward. And my brother is somewhere upstairs, maybe in his study reading one of his books. I close the door and I reach Emmett who waits at the beginning of the woods.

Today is one of those days that I prefer stay alone but Emmett begged me to stay with him and I can't say no to my bear.

We moved to Missoula, Montana, in June after the end of the school. Emmett was excited to come here because these mountains are full of grizzlies, and, for once, he chooses where we live. Alice is not happy but my husband persuaded Jasper and the pixie would do anything for her soulmate.

We arrive in a meadow not far from the house and wait for deer and maybe some bears.

"Rosie are you okay? If you don't want stay here we could go back home."

I shake my head and watch the deer that emerge from the woods. In a matter of seconds I'm on his throat and drink the blood. God, I needed a good hunt and a diversion to my bad day!

When I hunt I'm cut off what surrounds me and I take a few minutes to understand what Emmett screams "Rosie, run! Run!" I turn to him and then to the woods behind us and then I see him: Royce.

**Jasper POV**

I hear what Rosalie says and I check her mood. It's been two days that she's been unhappy, reticent and avoiding everything and everyone. I know why she is like this but a deal is a deal and I'm a man of honor and I can't break a deal that's lasted more than 50 years. I wait until her and Emmett's scents disappear in the woods and then I start to read again.

I don't know how much time passes but I hear Edward's Volvo stop abruptly in the yard.

"Carlisle! Esme! Is there anyone here?" Edward calls. He's worried and I fell that Alice is terrified.

I run downstairs "Edward what happened?" Alice sees me and throws herself in my arms. I soothing her while I ask again what happened.

"Alice had a vision!" I raise an eyebrow and wait for the rest. "It's Rosalie! Alice saw someone take her in the woods!"

"What? Who took her?" Nobody can hurt my sister.

"A... a man." Alice whispers in my arms.

"What man? Did you recognize him?" I ask with hurry.

"Tall, with short black hair and a mustache. He looks like a man from the thirties. And he's a vampire."

What? I heard right? No. No. No. It can't happen. He should be dead.

"What? Jasper, please tell me what happened. Who should be dead? Who wants Rosalie so much?" Edward, as always, gets straight to the point.

"Royce. Royce is alive and wants Rosalie."


	2. Chapter 2

******I thank again my beta Idealskeptic (can I call you like this?) for support me and for always being nice to me even if I am terrible and I try to kill the English Language LOL.  
**

******Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 2**

**Jasper POV**

"We have to move fast if we want to catch him before he does something terrible to Rose." Bella speaks for the first time after I do. I'm not the mind reader in the family but I know very well what Bella is thinking. I'm imagining it myself. Rose, my little sister, tortured or worse, raped, by that monster. I can't allow him to hurt my sister and my family.

I release my grip on Alice and I look her in the eyes. "Alice tell me exactly what you saw."

"Rose and Em were hunting. She just finished drinking from a deer when she heard Emmett scream at her to run. He was watching them and he wasn't alone. He caught Rosalie and left with her while the other five took care of Emmett. That's all." She starts sobbing again and she throws herself on me.

"I'm sorry, Jazz. I didn't see anything else - not where he went with Rose and what happened to Emmett."

"It's okay, darlin'. Now, please, calm yourself" I wave to Esme to take care of Alice, and I mentally tell to Edward to guide me to where my brother should be.

When we arrive at the meadow the scents have disappeared. The only one that remains is Emmett's scent.

"Emmett, where are you?" I call. Nothing.

"Emmett, brother, give me a sign that you are here somewhere," I try again. Nothing.

"Emmett, we need to find Rose and we need you help!" Edward yells.

"H...here" a whisper comes from behind a bush.

I run there and push aside some branches. There, half conscious, is Emmett. I kneel near him and try to lift him. The scream he emits could make my ears bleed if only I had my own blood.

Edward orders me to lay him down and, in the meantime, he pulls out his cell phone and calls Carlisle.

"We must wait here until Carlisle comes to look at Emmett. Can you soothe him while I examined his wounds?"

_Of course I can_. Then I watch Emmett for a confirmation. "Do it, Jazz...please."

How can I refuse to do a simple thing like this for my brother? "Try to relax, take my hand and close your eyes," I order before I concentrate on my actual mission.

Fifteen minutes later we hear Carlisle approach and I can relax. Edward tried to control every wound but there are too many and Emmett never stopped struggling so he gave up and waited for Carlisle.

The only thing we know for sure is that my brother has a leg and an arm almost torn off and a lot of scratches and cuts. There's something else strange but I can't figure it out.

"Boys, I'm here. What happ..." the words die on Carlisle's lips as soon as he sees Emmett. He rushes to him and watches us for an explanation.

Edward doesn't say anything to him so I explain Alice's vision and what Edward discovered. "...But I can't figured out why he is so weak," I finish.

"Verbena," Carlisle declares.

"Wait, what?" Edward asks.

"I thought it was a legend," I echo him.

"It isn't a legend. I'll explain later. Now we have to bring him back home. Help me." Carlisle asks me if I can control Emmett's emotions while we lead him home.

When we are finally at home and we put my brother on his bed, I can relax a little bit. It was hard to control Emmett's emotions and concentrate on not spreading them to everyone.

Five minutes later Edward comes out from Emmett and Rosalie's bedroom. "Carlisle checked him and except from the wounds I've already seen he doesn't have anything else."

"Except for the verbena thing."

"Carlisle is already working on it."

"And we still need to search for Rose." This thing occupies all my thoughts.

"I know you love her as a brother and you care about her, but we don't have any clues on where she is and what he's doing to her."

"Do you suggest that we leave her in that monster's hands?"

"No, but we need something to work on. And we need Emmett."

In that moment, Carlisle comes out from the room. "Jasper, your brother is asking for you. You have five minutes."

I stand up from the step of the stairs and enter the room. Emmett lays on the bed, pale and with his eyes closed. "Come closer," he whispers with a harsh voice.

I sit on the bed next to his face.

"I feel like the Godfather," he laughs and then he coughs.

"Em, relax. How can I help you?" Even as I ask that, I feel helpless.

"Jazz, find my Rosie. And kill that bastard for me." I nod, not sure about my voice, and I send a wave of lethargy to him.

Before closing his eyes, he takes my hand and whispers again, "Find her."


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we are again! Thanks again to my awesome beta, Idealskeptic for understand, translate and put on words my awful English (sooner or later you'll kill me lol).**

**Someone ask me what verbena is. Maybe someone knows it as vervain. It's a plant. **

**It has been associated to supernatural forces. It was called "tears of Isis" or "Juno's tears". Folk legend stated that was used to staunch Jesus' wounds after his removal from the cross. It is also called "Holy Herb" or "Devil's Bane". **

**Anyway, stop the cackle and read!**

**I hope you'll enjoy it :)**

**Chapter 3**

**Rosalie POV**

I don't know where I am; it's dark and my body hurts. I feel ropes on my ankles and wrists.

Where is Emmett? Has Alice seen what happened? Will the others be on my trail? How could I be so stupid? Why did I lower my guard like this? Oh, yes, because I thought he was dead.

"Well, well, well. I hope you softened up in my absence." His voice make me sick and when his hands are on my face I start to panic. I remember when all this happened before and it takes all my power to not be overwhelmed by that memory.

"You're still the same hot girl I meet more than 70 years ago," he continues after he removes the blindfold. "It's a pity that I have to ruin your face and your body." Now I'm really panicked.

"Robert, Joseph, bring me the knife," he says to two vampires next to me.

"I think this stays here," he says pointing to the gag on my mouth.

"I don't want another bite from you." I don't know if he says it about the one I gave him when I thought I killed him or the one I gave him when he brought me here, after he tried to kiss me.

The two vampires return with a knife and a bottle filled with what seems to be water. He pours the liquid in a bowl and then he immerses the knife in it.

"This will hurt a little bit," he says and then he cuts me.

I shriek in pain and I try to free myself without success. This fucking thing hurts a lot and the more I try to move, the more it hurts.

"This is only the beginning. I have more plans for you," he says with a fucking grin on his face.

**Jasper POV**

I need a plan and I need it now.

After I came out from the bedroom I ran downstairs and outside, far from the house. I needed a moment to collect my thoughts and and let all the emotions I felt in the last hour was over me like a wave.

How did it possibly happen? We were happy and peaceful.

I have started to control my thirst better and I started to go to college. Alice is happy with her job in that stylist's office. Bella and Edward are finally happy and they let Nessie be with Jacob without a second thought. Emmett and Rosalie... Well, Emmett and Rosalie started to think about adoption.

My sweet, beautiful and caring sister has come to agreement with her past and she accepts the fact that a family is not only blood and DNA but respect, love and faith. I'm so proud of her.

I remember when everything started between us.

_It was three years after I arrived with the Cullen. I already noticed that in a particular moment of the year Rosalie was more reticent, sad and avoided everyone but I thought it was always Edward's fault. He teased her, starting an argument and he pissed her off so much that she got angry and started fighting with him. Alice explained that it was like that from when Rosalie was changed but she didn't know the motivation and if I wanted know I had to ask to Rose. _

_After the latest fight she had run upstairs with Emmett on her heels. Carlisle and Esme reprimanded Edward for what he said to her and said he knows why she acts like that and he could try to be gentle. We didn't know what to do. I couldn't control all that rage and sadness and if they didn't stop I could do something wrong. Alice noticed it and led me out._

Edward left a little bit later and we went inside.

"Carlisle, she won't open the door." Emmett was frustrated.

"You know she's angry right now. Wait and try again later when she'll have calmed down." Carlisle answered calmly. It isn't the first time this conversation happened.

I don't know what pushed me, but the memory of Rosalie, defenceless and scared, told me that I had to do something. "Could I try? If she doesn't answer or if she tell me to go to hell, I will never try again." Carlisle, Esme and Emmett looked at me quizzically.

_"Are you sure, Jasper? Rosalie can be mean when she wants." Carlisle explained._

"It's okay. I don't care if she says something mean to me."

"Okay, go. But if something happens don't say that we didn't warn you." Emmett shrugged and left.

_I smiled and went upstairs._

_I tried to knock several times without answer. After the tenth time, I opened the door but there wasn't a trace of Rosalie. I followed the scent and in a corner of the walk in closet there was a trapdoor for the attic. _

_I climbed the stairs and I found Rosalie sitting on a huge pile of boxes. _

"_Go away!" Rosalie hissed._

"_No," I answered calmly._

"_Go. Away," she hissed again._

"_No," I replied._

"_You want make fun of me like Edward? Save it for another moment. Right now I'm not in the mood." _

"_I know it, but I know you need someone to talk too." _

"_You can't help me."_

"_Try it." _

_She stared at me, and tried to tell why she's so sad three times, before she gave up._

"_I can't," she sobbed._

"_Okay. If you promise you won't bite me, I'll sit down with you so you can relax and try to tell me everything."_

_She nodded and I sat down with her. _

"_Now, close your eyes and relax. I can take care of the rest." I sent her waves of calm and confidence and she started._

_She told me about her family; her father was a banker and her mother was a housewife. She had an younger brother who she loved. She told me about herself and when she walked in the street and how everybody looked at her. And then she mentioned Royce and even if I tried to send her the strongest waves of calm and confidence she couldn't go on. She started to sob, she clenched her fists and stood up. _

"_I can't, sorry. This is much too painful for me." She turned her back and went to the trapdoor._

"_Wait! If you tell me what happened, I'll tell you my story." That was blackmail and I knew it, just like she did. In three years with the Cullens I never told my story to anyone. Alice knew a little bit of it and Edward saw less than her in my thoughts. Instead everybody knew about my power, or curse as I saw it, thanks to Alice._

"_But I need your help." She couldn't avoid it._

"_Of course." I pat the floor and she came back._

"_It was a cold night in April and I just came back from visit my friend Vera and her baby boy when I saw them. They were in the street, drinking and chatting. Royce saw me and gestured me to approach. I made the biggest mistake in my entire life. I approached them and they started to mocking me, making fun of me and touching me. Royce violently took my arm and he brought me into the back alley. _

"_And it happened. They were on me in a second. They touched my body, they tried to undress me, and then, Royce did it..."_

_Even if she couldn't go on I knew what she meant say. She was raped. Those fucking bastards raped her without mercy. _

_She started to cry tearlessly. Her voice was shaking and she clutched at me with all her strength. _

_I didn't know what to do and I did the first thing that flashed in my mind. I comforted her. I place my hand on her head and stroked her hair. She hid her face in my arm and continued sobbing. _

_We stayed like that for awhile, then she stood up and thanked me._

_"It's my turn. I'll tell you my story," I said when she smiled at me._

_"We can wait if you want. I think your story isn't so different than mine." _

_"No, I want tell you. I promised you."_

_"Okay, but I won't hold you if you cry like a chick." _

_I smiled and nodded before I started "I was born in 1843 in Texas. When the Civil War broke out, I enlisted in the army and I told them I was 18 years old. I lied to them. _

_In a year I was the youngest Major in the Texas cavalry. But the night we evacuated Galveston I met them. Maria, Nettie and Lucy. Maria changed me and I became her first in command. _

_I worked on the newborns she and the other two turned and I had the duty to end their life when they reached their first year. I did the dirty work. The problem was that I felt everything they felt and it nearly killed me. _

_I couldn't feed, I couldn't do my job and sometimes I couldn't even get out of my room because of the headache that suppressed emotions caused me._

_One day, my friend Peter and his mate, Charlotte, decided to run away; from the war, from their life, from Maria and from me._

_Of course they asked me to go with them but I refused. I was blind. I thought that it was my life, but I was wrong._

_Five years after their disappearance I went through my worst time. I didn't feed for three weeks and I was almost sick. Maria noticed that and instead of reassuring me, she punished me. Peter and Charlotte found me in the basement, chained to the wall with a little girl in the opposite corner. They found me and they saved me and the girl. _

_They tried to take care of me, but I was stubborn, and my gift, as always, didn't help me, I left them and I wandered from city to city until I found Alice."_

_I finished my story and I turned my gaze on Rosalie. She was sobbing again._

"_You faced a lot of bad things in your life that I couldn't imagine" she said._

_I watched her amused. She cared for me. I felt grief emanating from her. As if I was her real sibling._

"_Let's make an agreement. If someone throws shit on us, we stay together, we protect each other and if one of us needs help call for the other. Do we have a deal?" she said confidently._

_I thought about it for a little bit and then said, "Are you asking me to become your big brother, Hale?"_

_She nodded. _

"_Okay, so we have a deal."_

_She smiled. "From now on are we the Whitlock twins or the Hale twins?" I had to ask._

"_Don't count on it. We are the Hale twins. I'm a married woman and I don't want take another man's last name that isn't Emmett's."_

_Here we were. The usual Rosalie had returned. "Okay. From now on we are the Hale twins." I smiled and I took her hand._

"_It's time to face the others. We stayed away too long." We went down and when Emmett saw I brought Rosalie with me, he smiled happily and embraced her._

I stand up and I compose myself. They can't see me in this state. Then I walk back to the house and call Edward. "I need you do something. Call Peter and Charlotte and ask them if they can be here before tomorrow morning. I'll talk with Carlisle about the plan and then I'll update you."

I reach Alice and persuade her to look for a vision, any type of vision.

She sits on the couch and starts to search.

I enter into Emmett and Rosalie's dark bedroom. " Any sign of improvement?" I ask Carlisle.

"No. I'll call Eleazar for a consult. I hope he knows something more about this verbena poisoning. I understand you're going after Royce. Are you sure? For what I know, he was a wicked man. I don't want find out how he could become worse."

I nod. "I owe it to Emmett and, most of all, to Rose. So, yes. I'll go after Royce."

He sighs "Be careful. And bring my daughter back."

I go downstairs and meet Edward. "They're on their way. They'll be here before midnight. Do you have a plan?"

"I have a plan."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the review. I'm happy you like my story. I'm not used to answer but I read all what you write ;) This is a transition chapter. I hope you enjoy it. **

**If you have question send me a tweet, an email or a comment to my blog. You'll find the address on my profile.**

**Ps. Thanks to Idealskeptic for beta'ing the story ;) **

**Chapter 4**

**Peter POV**

We were on the Hudson Bay when Edward called me. He said something about Rosalie and someone called Royce, I didn't care about that but when he mentioned that Jasper needed my help because he wanted go after this Royce, I left what I was doing and I was on my way back to Montana with Charlotte. I couldn't let Jasper do the dirty work alone. He needs me and I will give him all the help that I can.

**Jasper POV**

Alice searches for any sign of Rose or Royce and I try to remain as calm as possible. Thank God there is Renesmee to distract me. After she sees me sit on the couch next to Alice, she leaves her mum and runs to me.

"Uncle Jazz?" she asks curiously.

"How can I help you, little monster?" She loves her nickname.

"Where is Auntie Rosie? And why you are so sad?" She doesn't miss a thing.

"Darlin', I don't know where your aunt is but I'll do my best to find her. I'm sad because I miss her."

Without asking, she climbs on my lap and snuggles into my side. She press her little hand on my cheek and projects images about me, Rose and her.

She remember when Bella and Edward went on holiday last year and she wanted stay with us; me and Rose. She refused to stay with her grandparents or with Alice and Emmett. For two weeks we took care of her, Rose helped her to wash and dress herself and I gave her the breakfast. She took her shopping and they had lunch together, then I played with her in our garden, later Rose prepared her dinner and finally I read to her when she went to bed. I loved those weeks and in my niece's eyes we could be perfect parents.

She stay with me until Esme calls her for dinner and when she stands up, she takes my hand and I follow her to the table.

"I wish you could eat with me sometimes," she says sadly.

"But we eat together silly, when we go to hunt," I say to try and cheer her up.

"No, Uncle Jazz. I mean human food," she says, smiling at me and starting to eat without letting go of my hand.

Alice hasn't moved from the same position since I returned from the woods. I hear Edward talking with Carlisle in his study and Bella in the kitchen with Esme. But my senses and my mind are all on Emmett. He's trying to stay strong but I feel that he's sick. And he's getting worse. It's a race against time. We have to find an antidote to verbena and we have to find Rosalie.

"Uncle Jazz, can you stay with me until I fall asleep?" Nessie asks me when I put the blanket on her as I tuck her into bed.

"Of course, darlin'," I answer her, laying on the blanket.

When she is asleep I can't leave her. I feel safe and sound here with my niece and it seems that nothing can hurt me or my family.

This sensation don't last long because I feel someone approach the house. Peter.

At the same moment I hear Alice sighs and I know her research has ended. Unwillingly, I stand up and, after checking Nessie again, I run downstairs to meet my wife and Peter with Charlotte.

**Alice POV **

I collect my thoughts before I open my eyes and meet his. I know that I have to wait for Peter and Charlotte but my information is too important to wait.

I open my mouth to speak when there is a knock on the door.

"They're here!" Jasper say before he goes to the door. He greets our guests and then he returns by my side.

The others have arrived too so I can announce what I saw.

"Alice, let Jasper explain everything to them before you'll tell us what you saw," Edward says softly.

I glare at him and then I watch Jasper give an explanation about what happened to Rosalie and Emmett.

At the mention of verbena, Peter looks at Jazz like he is crazy.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Verbena? I thought it was a stupid legend," he exclaims.

"I know but it's true," my husband answers.

"So, do we have to fight this thing too?" Charlotte asks.

"Yes. I don't know how yet, but we have to." Jasper sighs and then sits on the couch next to me.

"Now I can tell you what I saw?" I ask, almost angry.

"Please, Alice." Carlisle is impatient.

"I saw a place. I don't know what it is exactly but I know its architecture is from the Thirties. And it's in town." It feels good to finally say it.

"But you didn't see Rosalie or Royce, right?" Bella asks.

"No, sorry. But I know that it's related to them," I answer.

"You do your best, darlin', and I thank you. Now we have to organize and we can leave" Jasper kisses me on the forehead.

He stands up and look the others. "Let's save Rosalie."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Jasper POV**

I know the girls want to help us but it's too dangerous and I can't let Alice, Charlotte or Bella get hurt, so I try to convince them to stay at home and look out for Emmett.

"Jasper, Rosalie is my sister. How can you think that I'll leave the three of you go after her without trying to go with you? How can I stay here with nothing to do while you are out there searching for her? I want come with you, and I won't take 'No' as an answer." Bella is trying not to shout and wake Renesmee and in the meantime, she shouts at me.

"Bella I can't bring you with us. If we bring you, we have to bring Alice and Charlotte too. It's not safe." I'm trying to dissuade her to come with us without success.

"I know how to fight and I learnt from the best," she continues.

"I taught you how to fight, so I know you do it well but I can't take you. I need you here if someone tries to attack the family. Emmett is not right and you and Charlotte are the best protection. Please Bella, listen to me. Stay here with your daughter and the others." I hope it sounds reasonable to her.

"Okay. But remember that if you need some help you could always call me," she says.

I smile and hug her before I go out of my room and meet with Edward and Peter in the dining room.

"Are you ready?" I ask when I see them talking together.

"Yes, but there are several places like the one Alice described. What we do now?" Peter explains.

"We need to know which of these fit perfectly with Royce's plan. First we have to leave out those that have occupants or that are being used for something specific, like restaurants, theatres, shops or offices. Then we need to know those that are on the edge of the city, with no human nearby. I don't think Royce and his henchmen are vegetarian vampires so maybe they hide far from prying eyes." My soldier's side came out and Peter know how to work with it.

"So, Major, your plan is find a place far enough from civilians where he can do what he wants but near enough so if they want to hunt they can do it?" Peter knows how to come to the point.

"Yes," I answer.

"So, I think these two could be exactly what we need." Edward said, he'd gone to the computer when Peter and I started talking, as he showed us a picture of the perfect places.

"Okay, we'll go there and we'll kick some ass." Peter on a mission is impulsive.

"Wait. We can't go and 'kick some ass' as you said. You go on patrol and if you hear something strange you have to call us. I'll check the trails that that monster and the others left and Edward will go to the other place. We have the whole night then, at the dawn we'll meet in front of the Natural Sciences Building." We need to move quickly and first of all I need to know if there are still trails in the woods.

We take what we need and we leave.

**Eleazar POV**

We arrive at the Cullen's house a little bit after Jasper, Edward and Peter left. I know they are able to do it by themselves but I hoped Garrett could help them while I checked Emmett and updated Carlisle about verbena.

Carmen, Tanya and Kate are talking with the girls while I go upstairs to meet Carlisle.

"You came finally," he seems stressed but happy to see me.

"We came as soon as possible. How's it going with Emmett? And do you have news about Rosalie?" I care about these guys as much as if they were my own family.

"No improvement for now, on the contrary he's getting worse. I never see verbena's poisoning and I don't know what I have to work on. Have you ever seen this?"

"I saw this kind of poisoning before you arrived to the Volturi. It was used in little doses for torture, and high doses for execution. I didn't know what it was but I saw one of the guard members inject a liquid into the vampire being tortured and then I saw him healty again several times. I think that was the antidote." I finish with a sigh.

"Do you know what it was?" he asks hopefully.

"No, I don't. Sorry." I hope to give him more information but this is all.

"So the Volturi are our only option," he confirm.

I know this isn't what Carlisle has in mind, but he is right. The Volturi are our only option to save Emmett.


	6. Chapter 6

**Once again I have to thank Idealskeptic for her support and the beta'ing. Go to read "Tread Softly" if you don't read it yet. **

**Chapter 6**

**Rosalie POV**

That bastard has finish torturing me for now. I'm panting and trying to regain control of my body and my mind. I don't know what time is or how much of it has passed.

I hope Alice can see me and that someone will come here and save me from this nightmare. I want go home but not before I kill this monster and his henchmen. Again.

If he tries again to put his dirty hands on me I'll bite him.

I hear footsteps behind me and then he is in my line of vision. The more I think about it the more I can't figure out how he became a vampire. Is it my fault? But if it is why I can't bend him to my will? I could be his sire as Carlisle is mine.

His voice interrupts my thoughts. "I think it's time to give you an explanation."

I look at him doubtfully and he continues. "About my story after what you did to me and my friends. The night you tried to kill me another vampire came to me. But let's start to the beginning."

"_After what I did, your parents started to search for you. They knew that you went to Vera that night and that we weren't together, so they didn't ask me about you, instead they went to her and she told them that you left her before midnight. They searched for you in every street of Rochester but they didn't find you, of course. _

_I knew where you were, I thought I knew where you were, and in a lucid moment I went where I left you but without success. In that moment, every story about ghosts and vampires came to my mind and I knew that you came for revenge. It's why you found me in my room with the door locked. It's why I begged you to not hurt me. _

_But you didn't listen to me and you bit me. You left me and my friends in a bloodbath but without changing us. Our creator came when we were almost dead and he changed us. When I woke up, I knew what would be my mission. I had to finish what I had started. I had to kill you. Forever."_

**Carlisle POV**

Emmett's arm and leg are taking too long to heal and the bruises and cuts haven't even started to heal. I tried everything I know without results and this thing makes me angry. I treat a lot of people but I can't treat my own son.

"Arghhhhhhhhh!" I hit a fist on the table in my study and I let myself fall on the armchair behind the desk.

I know the Volturi are our only option but I won't call them until I try everything.

"Carlisle, what's wrong?" Esme asks approaching me.

"I've tried almost everything without success," I look up to her and she smiles.

"Honey, I know you could help him more if you want. And if you need some help, you have a whole family at your service." She know how to cheer me up.

"There would be one thing," I try to say.

"What is this?" she asks, curious.

"I have to call Aro, but I prefer leave that as last resource," I say quickly.

"I thought we left in good terms with them. Or it happened something that I don't know about?" She is worried.

"No, nothing happened. But you know Aro, he will certainly ask for something in exchange. And I'm worried he'll ask for Edward, Alice, Bella or Jasper." This is my fear and I know is hers too.

"I know, honey, but if it's our only possibility to save Emmett, you could call him. We have to try. At least, if he wants something and he doesn't trust you he'll send someone." And with that she kisses me and she goes downstairs.

Esme is right. I'll call Aro but for now I have to convince Emmett to feed himself. He needs blood to reattach his leg and arm and to heal his bruises. But I need a nurse for this mission.

"Charlotte, can you come here, please?" I say simply.

**Charlotte POV**

I could help if Jasper and Peter asked me. But no, they have to be the heroes of the situation and now, I'm here, sitting on a chair and listening to the other women talk and try not to lose heart.

Esme is entering the living room. She just left Carlisle in his study. I don't know what they talked about because I was immersed in my thought about that two stupid vampires.

"Charlotte, can you come here, please?" I hear Carlisle say from his study.

I don't bother to excuse myself and I run upstairs. He waits behind his desk and it seems he's not happy to see me.

"Can you sit dow, please?" he asks dryly.

I do what he asks and I sit on a chair in front of the desk.

"I need your help for something. Alice is already shaken and I won't let Esme and Bella do this thing. I know you were with Jasper when he was with Maria and I know that you saw a lot of bad things so maybe you are more accustomed to injured vampires. Emmett needs to drink blood to start to heal but I'm worried he's too sick to do it by himself. Can you help him drink it? Of course it's animal blood," he says, underlining the last part.

"Of course I can, Carlisle," I say, happy to help.

"I used to help Jasper when he was injured, and he was a toughie. He tried to bite me or he shut himself off. That was the worst part," I continue.

"I know. If he's sick or something he shuts himself off and nobody can help him. But now we have to think about Emmett. Go to Esme, she knows where the blood is. Then go to his room," he says, obviously so tired.

I leave the room, happy to help and when I arrive in front of Esme, she has already a bag of blood in her hands.

"Bear's blood, Emmett's favourite. I hope he drinks this so he starts healing. Go now," She smiles motherly and I go upstairs with this replacement for real blood. I don't know how the Cullens can drink this thing.

I open the door and I find Carlisle checking on Emmett who lies on the bed, pale and still with his eyes closed.

I approach them with the bag still in my hand without knowing what to do.

"Thanks Charlotte. Now pour the blood into that cup on the drawer and help him to drink it with the straw," he orders me.

I open the bag and, after I pour the blood into the cup, a drop falls on the drawer. It's a pity leave it to dry so I wipe my finger across it and put it in my mouth. Ok, it's not so bad. I could get used to that.

"Charlotte, are you with us?" Carlisle smiles and after I nod, he points to Emmett. "It's your turn."

I sit near Emmett and with my free arm I slip under his neck. He moans without opening his eyes, so I lift his head and I lean the straw on his lips.

"Emmett, can you open your mouth for me?" I try in a soothing voice.

He whisper something incomprehensible then he open his mouth a little. I take as a "yes" and I slide the straw deeper.

"Now suck it."

He does it with trouble but, at least he doesn't fight me as Jasper would do.

"Good, go on like this," I encourage him.

"Don't stop," Carlisle continues.

We go on until there isn't blood into the cup. Then I leave Emmett lying again on the pillow and I go downstairs to the others.

"Thanks Charlotte. You did a good job," Esme smiles and takes the cup from my hand.

"I'll wash it. Sit down with Alice in the meanwhile," she continues.

I nod and sit on the couch near Alice.

"They'll come home soon. With Rosalie." Alice whispers reassuring.

I hope so.


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy this chapter :)  
**

**Chapter 7**

**Carlisle POV**

The blood Charlotte gave to Emmett worked a little bit but he is still weak. It's time to call Aro.

"_Buonasera, sono Gianna. Come posso aiutarla_?" I thought she was already a vampire.

"Good evening. I'm Carlisle Cullen and I need to speak with Aro. Is it possible?" I know she understands what I say.

"If you can wait, I will ask if he's free," she says professionally.

I wait a little bit then someone picks the receiver. "_Carlisle, amico mio. Come posso aiutarti?_"

"I need your help with something. What do you know about verbena?" I ask dryly.

"Verbena? Carlisle, what happened?" He seems worried. Really worried. I think it's the first time I've heard Aro worried about something that doesn't involve him directly.

"My son..." I start not completely sure how much to say.

"Emmett was poisoned and I think Rosalie was too," I say in a whisper.

"Oh my God, Carlisle! Who can do something so awful?" he asks.

I won't mention Royce for fear that he'll send someone from his guard.

"I don't know who did that, but I think you could have an antidote." I know for sure he has it.

"Yes, there is an antidote. But..." he starts.

Here we are. Now he tells me that he wants something from me. I try to concentrate and not freak out.

"But you can't find it in the US territory," he continues.

Wait, what? "Wait, what?" I exclaim.

"Yes. It can be found only in Italy. I'm sorry." He seems really sorry.

Okay, I know I'll regret this forever but I need to do something to save Emmett. "Can I send somebody there to get it and bring it here?"

"Of course you can. And, Carlisle?" He seems hesitant.

"Yes?" I encourage him.

"Can we leave everything that happened behind us? What happened with your son and his family was a terrible misunderstanding. And I'm sorry that that brought us almost to the edge of a war. I'm sorry," he explains.

"So you don't want anything from me?" I'm really impressed about this confession.

"Maybe a favor, but only if and when you want. I need your son, Jasper, to help me training my guard. I have new vampires with gifts and I need them ready," I know this could happen.

"Aro, it's not my decision and Jasper is not here at the moment. When he comes back I'll tell him this. But I don't think he'll accept. He's a little reluctant when it comes to his past." I know he can't understand what I'm saying. But he amazes me again.

"Of course I understand that. I met his maker and I know what he went trough with her. Maria could be mean when she wanted. And then there is your son's gift. I knew some empaths but their life was worse than your son's. Tell him he'll be free to decide if, when and where do that."

Okay. Something happened to Aro and I'm curious to know what. But this isn't the appropriate time. "I'll send you someone as soon as possible. And, Aro? Can I know what is this antidote?"

"_Oh, scusa. Mi ero quasi dimenticato. E' la malmignatta_." he says in italian.

"The... what?" What is it? I never heard that name.

"It's the volterran spider , but we call it malmignatta," he says.

"Its poison is deadly to humans but it's the only thing that can cure us against verbena. It's almost funny that the bite of the volterran spider could kill a human and the verbena it's a healing herb in the human folklore."

Yes, it's funny if we think about that in these terms but I prefer not to say it aloud.

"Thanks, Aro. One of us will arrive in a day or less." If this works I'll owe him.

"Okay, Carlisle. The antidote will be ready when they arrive." And with that he hangs up.

I close the phone and sit on the sofa in my study.

"At least he gives you an option." Esme slid to my side and hug me.

"I know but I don't think Jasper will be happy," I say, tired.

"He will choose what to do. I count on our son." She is always so confident.

"Yes, he will choose the right thing to do. Now we have to decide who will go in Italy." Another decision. If I could get old, I'd have white hair.

"Alice already booked two tickets for Pisa for Garrett and Kate. Even Charlotte asks to go. But I think we need to send someone with more control. They will be around human blood for two days at least," she continues, amazing me after all this time.

"Good. I hope she understood your point," I stand up and she takes my hand and stands up as well.

"Yes, that girl is smart and I hope she could be as us one day. Alice adores her and she is like a sister for Jasper. It would be beautiful if he could consider all of us family. I think he doesn't do it yet even if he sometimes refer to Rosalie as his twin sister. They have more in common that we think." She leans against me and sighs.

I hug her tightly and leave a kiss on her forehead before I lead her downstairs.

Garrett and Kate are ready to leave and, after a few words of advice they go in the car and leave for the airport.

I hope they'll return soon because we have no time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy this chapter :) and if you want go check the blog for info ;)  
**

**Chapter 8**

**Bella POV**

"It looks like Spider Man's spider," Charlotte exclaims looking at the picture in front of her.

"No, Spider Man's spider is blue and red, this is black and red. And it's disgusting," Alice replies turning her back to the computer screen.

Carlisle is upstairs talking with Eleazar and he asked us to do research about this _malmignatta_. Esme refused to do that so I have to "google" it. It's not one of the most awful things I ever seen but it's still disgusting.

With a shrug of my shoulders, I close the page and turn to Charlotte and Alice.

"I hope this thing will help Emmett."

"It will. Eleazar confirms what Aro said." Carlisle says, running down the stairs with his friend following behind.

"Any news beyond what we already know?" he asks.

"No, unfortunately." I answer.

"It's okay. You did a lot. I hope Kate and Garrett arrive soon," he says sitting on the couch near Esme.

I hope so too. And I hope to hear from Edward too. It's almost dawn and neither he nor Jasper has called us yet. I'm a little worried.

**Jasper POV**

I exit the woods and run in the direction of the trails but at one point their scents fade and I'm back to my starting point. Fuck! Too many scents and I lost the only ones I need.

It's almost dawn and if I don't want arrive late to the meeting I have to hurry up. So I leave the street and I go to the Natural Sciences Building to meet Edward and Peter. I hope he didn't something stupid as he always does.

I approach the building and, when I start to slow down I sniff a strange smell. I roll my eyes when I connect the smell with a figure: Peter.

"Where the hell did you go for smell like that?" I ask, stuck between amused and annoyed.

"In the sewer. I thought I heard something in the underground but it was only a big fucking mouse," he says, frustrated.

Edward starts to laugh, maybe seeing the scene in Peter's mind and he only stops when he sees my almost angry face.

"I don't care where you were tonight. I need to know if, except for the mouse, you saw someone or something we are interested in," I continue.

"Unfortunately not. But, when I emerged from the sewer I visited the city and I saw other buildings from the 30's. A cafè, a hotel and even a theatre. I thought you chose this city because it has few person but the scents I smelled were overwhelming and if there are vampire somewhere I didn't smell them, sorry," he says stuffing his hands in his pockets.

I slap him on the shoulder and I turn to Edward.

"I didn't find anything. But I think I passed the same Peter's theatre, and I smelled a strange smell," he starts to explain. When I look at Peter he shake his head and continues.

"Not a sewer's smell. I think it was verbena. I sniffed it on Emmett's clothes when we found him in the woods. Peter can't recognize it because he didn't see Emmett," he explains.

"Okay. So do you think we could check that theatre to see if there is trail of Rose?" I ask, hopefully.

" Yes. I think we could. But before to do that I propose to go back home. We need to tell Carlisle what we found and someone has to have a very long shower," he finishes, pointing to Peter.

"Yes, I think so too." I say, wondering if it's not to late for Rosalie.

"We have time. Our sister is a strong woman and a strong vampire. She can walk over somebody if she wants. And this is the case." He smiles at me and then walks to the woods. Peter follows him and I close the line.

I don't know how Edward can be so optimistic.

**Kate POV**

We are landing in Pisa after a ten hours flying and we have only five hours to go to Volterra, pick the antidote, return to the airport and fly back home safe and sound. Considering that the trip to and from Volterra lasts two hours, we have only three hours to do everything.

I hope it'll go well or we will be dead.

We rent the fastest car they have in the airport and we leave for Volterra. After an hour we finally enter to Piazza dei Priori and we stop there.

We arrive at the reception where Gianna welcomes us.

"_Siete qua per vedere il Signor Aro, vero?_" she asks in Italian.

"_Si, ci manda Carlisle Cullen,_" I answer.

"_Se volete aspettare qui, il Signor Aro arriverà tra poco,_" she points to a big sofa and then she picks up a telephone.

"What did you say?" Garrett looks at me quizzically.

"She asked me if we are here to see Aro, and I said that Carlisle sent us. She is calling him right now," I explain simply.

Two minutes later the door of the elevator opens and instead of Aro, Jane and Alec welcome us.

Now we are surely dead.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry if I'm late with this updating but I worked a lot in these past weeks and then I had some days off and I try to relax :)  
**

**I hope to find a good schedule so you don't have to wait much :)  
**

**As always I thanks Idealskeptic for the support and the beta'ing.  
**

**Chapter 9**

**Kate POV**

Garrett stands up and shields me with his body. He immediately understood that the twins are dangerous and he tries to protect me from their attack.

They approach us with that devilish grin that makes my flesh crawl.

"_Cosa abbiamo qui?_"she asks, sarcastically.

"You know who we are," I answer, angrily.

"Yes, you come from the Denali's clan." She spat out the word Denali as if it was poison.

"We are here to meet Aro, not you two," Garrett exclaims. He never forgave them for the battle we had with them.

"Aro is unavailable right now," she continues as she doesn't hear the growl coming from Garrett and me.

"We aren't here to fight you. I don't care what you did to me the last time we saw each other," I say, trying to sound calm and confident.

"But it matters to me." She smirks and then a wave of pain reaches me and I drop on my knees.

"Please. Leave her alone." Garrett is immediately on my side and he tries to calm me without success.

"No. I think I leave her like this." She smirks again and another wave of pain runs across my body.

"P...p...please..." I try to say, but I can't finish the sentence because I scream with all the air I have.

I don't know why but suddenly the pain stops and I can take a deep breath. Without thinking, I reach Jane's ankle and I give her an eletric shock. She shrieks and moves aside, ready to send me another wave of pain.

"Enough!" A deep voice arrives from behind the twin's back and when I look up I know who it belongs to.

"_Jane, Alec_. _Non è così che trattiamo i nostri ospiti. Sono qui perchè hanno bisogno del nostro aiuto e, se avete delle questioni in sospeso, vi pregherei di risolverle fuori dalle mura della città." _Aro says in Italian.

"Now. If you want follow me, I'll give you the antidote," he smiles, offering me his white hand.

"The floor is not a place for a lady," he smiles again when I'm on my feet again.

"Gianna, call Demetri and Felix. Tell them that they have to bring Jane and Alec in to the dungeons. That will be their home for the next few days," he says without looking at the secretary.

I grip Garrett's jacket while he puts his arm around my shoulders when I hear their pleading voices scream.

**Edward POV **

For the entire ride Jasper doesn't stop thinking to Rosalie. They are so similar that sometimes they seem to be really twins. It's like they didn't grow up in different states and in different periods. I never saw them so bound to each other. She seems to understand entirely what he feels and, the most important thing, how to behave around him. He respects her spaces and he knows when it's better leave her alone. They protect each other when something bothers them and they fight when they don't agree on something.

I continue to think about them until a cascade of reddish hair brings my attention and I bend down to pick her up.

"Hi, Daddy!" she says happily.

"Hi, sweetheart." I try to sound happy but Jasper's thoughts continues to draw my attention.

Remesmee puts her little hand on my cheek and she shows me her missing aunt and her uncles. One unhappy and one sick. Her question forms on my mind. _" Will they be okay?"_

"I don't know, sweetheart. I don't really know," I answer sadly.

She hugs me and then she leaves my arms and runs toward her uncle. He lifts her and she hugs him too.

"Everything will be okay, Uncle Jazz," she whispers in his ear.

"I hope so, darlin'." He hugs her tightly and I hear him take a deep breath.

She stays like that until we arrive at home and she doesn't leave him even when Carlisle starts updating us.

"Did you let them go to Volterra?" I ask when that thought starts to form in his mind.

"They are our only possibility to save Emmett and Rose," he answer as though everybody knows what we're talking about.

"_What are you talking about?" _Jasper asks in his mind.

"Carlisle agreed to send Kate and Garrett to Volterra." I reply dryly.

"What?" he exclaims.

"Yes. I did it. I can't leave and neither can Eleazar and they wanted help so I sent them to Italy. I'll wait and call in a few hours," he explains.

Jasper seems to understand what he says and, satisfied, he stands up, with my daughter in his arms and he goes upstair.

"_I need some time alone and Nessie needs to rest for awhile. In the meantime think about a plan to rescue Rose. Please, in this plan, don't leave Peter alone," _he says to me through his thoughts.

I nod and he leaves us to talk.

* * *

**Translation**

**_"Cosa abbiamo qui?"_ = "What we have here?"**

**"_Jane, Alec_. _Non è così che trattiamo i nostri ospiti. Sono qui perchè hanno bisogno del nostro aiuto e, se avete delle questioni in sospeso, vi pregherei di risolverle fuori dalle mura della città." =_ "Alec, Jane. We don't treat our guest like this. They are here because they need our help and, if you have loose end, I beg you to resolve them outside the wall of the city."**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! **

**I'm sorry if I'm late but this was a troubled chapter. Rosalie POV was the worst part to wrote. But I follow Idealskeptic advice and now you could read it. **

**So enjoy it.**

**Chapter 10**

**Rosalie POV**

After Royce finishes his story he leaves me alone. Again. It's like he's giving me time to think about that and about his maker.

Who could have been there when I was changed? Carlisle knew what they did to me and he couldn't do something like change them. Someone else had to be there. But who?

Royce didn't give me a physical description so I don't have any hint about this mysterious maker.

Stupid bloodsucker! If only I wasn't tied to this chair I could use some of the tricks Jasper taught me I could beat him until he is a meatball of vampire!

"Ouch!" I yell when something burns my skin.

"Robert will lead the second round. He's a master of burning vampires," Royce whispers in my ear.

When Robert is in front of me I can see he has a torch. A stupid old torch! Like the one you could see on "Indiana Jones" films. And he burns me piece by piece.

I growl and hiss against him without success. Royce holds me still and I can't move.

Stupid bloodsuckers! I hate them! _Edward, can you hear me? If you can, help me!_

He continues to burn my arms and my legs and, when he moves to my face, I find some strength, I free one of my hand and I push away the torch. But I can't do something more, because I feel a painful sting on my back and, after an inhuman scream, I collapse on the chair and then I feel nothing.

**Jasper POV**

I lay on the bed with Nessie still in my arms. I never believed that someone could calm me down except Alice but, from when she was born, Renesmee has had the power to do that. And she is the only one who is able to make my headaches go away.

She falls asleep almost immediately and I continue to stroke her hair. I don't know what she is dreaming of but I know that a part of her is worried about me, Rose and Emmett. She is attached to us and, after what happened with the Volturi, she doesn't want any of us hurt and sad or far from her. Now we are all of that at the same time and it breaks her heart.

I focus on the others but I hear only Esme, Carlisle and Alice. The Denalis, Peter and Charlotte are nowhere nearby and Edward and Bella left after the update. Emmett is another story. I know he's still here with us but I don't feel him. I know he feels something but it's like he shut himself down and is trying to protect himself and us from the pain. I can't think about the smiling, funny and lovingEmmett, reduced like that. It's my brother

and I can't see him in these conditions. I have to do something and quickly.

I hope Kate and Garret will arrive soon.

**Carlisle POV**

When Edward and Bella finally leave for the cottage I kiss Esme and then I check Emmett.

"Is there any improvement?" Alice asks when I finish.

"No, unfortunately." I answer sadly. And then a thought occurs me.

"Alice, why do you ask?" She doesn't know the future?

"Carlisle... I can't see him," She sighs unhappy.

This is a big problem. If Alice can't see anything it means two things. One there are wolves involved or there isn't future for the person in question. And I'm afraid the second is the case.

"Alice, are you sure about that? You can't see a glimpse of Emmett?" I'm worried now.

"There is something but it slips every time. Carlisle, he has no time. We have to do something right now." She is angry and worried.

But if there is a glimpse of Emmett's future there is always hope.

"Alice, there is always hope. And our biggest hope are Kate and Garrett." I try to reassure her.

Alice opens her mouth but she can't say anything because my phone rings.

"Hello?" I answer without see who is calling.

"Carlisle, It's Kate. We have the antidote." She says this dryly.

"Perfect. We'll see you in ten hours." And with that I hang up.

"They're on the way. In ten hours or so we'll save Emmett," I say to Alice.

Finally a good news.

**? POV**

My plan was perfect. If only Aro wouldn't be so soft toward the Cullens I would already win.

But the match isn't over. I still have an ace up my sleeve.

She is in debt to me. And it's time to pay up.


	11. Chapter 11

**Every time I tell that I'll update regularly something happens that isn't in my plans. So, this time I only say that I did it in time ;)  
**

**Anyway, I thank again Idealskeptic for everything and I hope I'll be a better student from now on.  
**

**Enjoy.  
**

**Chapter 11**

**Kate POV**

I take a deep breath only when the plane is above the Atlantic Ocean. Our meeting with Aro was strange.

_After he saved us and sent Alec and Jane into the dungeons, he led us into the "throne room" as Garrett called it. In reality it was a common meeting hall with three big chairs at the top of the long table._

"Mi dispiace che abbiate dovuto subire una cosa del genere da parte di Alec e Jane ma, purtroppo, dopo il nostro ultimo incontro non sono più gli stessi. Vorrei farvi le mie più sentite scuse." _Aro said in italian._

"Nessun problema Aro. L'importante è che dopo questo piccolo fraintendimento non ci siano ripercussioni da parte loro. Comunque, mi dispiace essere maleducata, ma Carlisle e soprattutto Emmett hanno estrema urgenza dell'antidoto." _I tried to sound polite but we really didn't have time._

"No, nessun problema. _Here is the antidote," He opened a wooden box and extracted a vial with a clear liquid in it._

"_As I think you know, this is the Volterran Spider's venom. It's an uncommon, but very effective antidote for verbena poisoning. A vial like this contains the extract of five spiders and it's the amount of venom that you need. Please, be careful with this around humans because it's lethal as the black widow's venom," He finished and put the vial again into the box. _

"_This is the safest method to carry it," He gave the box to Garrett._

_We thanked him and we went to the door._

"_Another thing. Remind Carlisle about Jasper. He knows what I mean. Go now, or you'll lose the plane." He said his goodbye again and we left him._

"Hey Kate, what are you thinking about?" Garrett whispers to me.

"I was thinking about Aro. I don't know why but when he mentioned Jasper, a cold shiver ran through my veins," I say, leaning on his shoulder.

"Yeah, it was strange that he mentioned Jasper when everything is about Rosalie and Emmett. Anyway we'll find sooner or later what he meant." He leans against the back rest and closes his eyes.

"And I know I sound stressed, but what did he say in Italian?" A small smile forms on his lips.

"Remind me to teach you Italian one of these days," I joke.

"He said: _I'm sorry you were subjected to Jane and Alec's wrath, but, unfortunately, after our last encounter they aren't the same. Please, accept __my sincerest apologies for their behaviour_. And I replied with: _No problem, Aro. I hope, after this misunderstanding there won't be repercussions from them. Anyway, I'm sorry if I'm rude, but Carlisle, and especially Emmett, have extremely urgent need of the antidote_. Happy?" I finish my translation and then, after he nods, I turn my head to the window.

In a few hours we'll be at home and everything will be fine.

**Carlisle POV**

I have to talk with Jasper about Aro's favor but I don't have the strength to do it. If he isn't with Alice or Nessie he is upset with everyone and everything. He just growled at Esme because she wanted wake up Nessie. Jasper growling at Esme is unheard of! It seems like he come back to how he was at the beginning with us.

He was always alone, in his room or outside and when he was with us and he was always quiet. There were some times that he didn't want anyone near him and if someone tried to go near him he started to growl and snarl and other sound that I never heard from a civilized vampire.

This thing with Emmett and Rosalie is stressing him and I'm afraid if nothing happens we'll lose him.

"Carlisle, I'm worried about Jasper too but I didn't understand about Aro's favor. What is it?" Edward leans against the desk in my study and waits.

"I can't talk about that with you. Not if I don't want somebody hear us," I try to say something without saying it openly.

"What do you think about a walk?" he always knows how to resolve this kind of doubts.

"I think it's a good idea." I stand up and lead him outside.

When we are far from prying ears, I start talking.

"Aro wants a favor from me." I don't stop walking.

"And this favor includes Jasper, right?" If Edward wants something he goes straight to the point.

"Yes, but I don't know how to face this subject with him. You know how Jasper is and I know this isn't the kind of favor Jasper will do with pleasure,"

"Why so I think this favor regards Maria and what Jasper did with her?" he asks doubtfully.

"Because you think well. He has to train some vampires from the Volturi's guard." I wait for his scolding.

"What? Carlisle, are you kidding me? " he shouts.

"No, I'm not kidding. It's true," I sigh.

"I don't want be there when you'll tell him that because he'll be pissed." He knows his brother well.

"I know but what I could do now? I can't say to Aro that he won't train his ! I hate this whole situation." I hit a rock that flies against a tree and break it.

"I know, Carlisle. I hate it too. But we are into it and we have to figured out how to solve it. Please, let me help you." He put his hand on my shoulder and smiles.

"We have to go back or when Kate and Garrett arrive they don't find anybody waiting for them." He starts walking back.

They'll be here soon and then I hope everything will be better.

**Jasper POV**

I just growled at Esme. At Esme! It never happened before. What's wrong with me these days? I hate this whole situation and the bad mood that everybody feels is not helping my already precarious mental state. Even Alice can't help me right now.

I leave the hot water run down my head and my back so maybe it will give me some relief. After an hour I'm ready to come out of the shower. The stress is still there but now I can think straight.

Alice left fresh clothes on the bed so I start get dressed. I leave my hair damp and go barefoot downstairs.

I reach Alice, who is already waiting for my hug. I breathe her sweet smell and I feel a little bit better.

"They are here!" Alice exclaims.

She runs to open the door and Kate and Garrett are there. Kate has a wooden box in her hand. "Carlisle, this is the antidote," she says dryly.

She gives the box to Carlisle in a hurry. "Aro said this is enough for Emmett and Rosalie," she continues.

"Thanks, Kate. Thank you, Garrett." He takes the box and he goes upstairs.

"Aro told me to remind you about Jasper," she says uncertainly.

_Wait. What did she just say? _Carlisle stops walking.

"Carlisle, what does Kate mean with the last sentence?" I fell my anger boil.

"Jasper, this isn't the right place and the right moment. I need to give this to Emmett." And with that he runs upstairs.

With a sharp movement I let go of Alice's hand and I run upstairs.

"Carlisle, what did you do?" I start yelling and pounding on Emmett's door.

"Open this damn door or I'll knock it down!" I continue raising my voice more and more.

Esme arrives to block me without success.

"Jasper, stop! If Carlisle did it there is a reason," she tries to reason with me.

"I don't care! He trades me for the antidote!" I go on.

"I know but your brother was dying. If you were in his shoes you would do the same. So, please. Let Carlisle help Emmett and then you will hear his reasons." She finishes in a whisper.

I fall on the floor and I start sobbing. This whole mess is shaking my mental state. If I don't find Rosalie and put an end to this story, I'll be in worst condition than when I met Alice.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry this took so long, brilliance takes time (thanks to my Beta Idealskeptic for this LOL)**

**Chapter 12**

**Carlisle POV**

I give the antidote to Emmett and I wait a little bit before leaving him, because I need to be sure it has an effect. I don't know how to deal with Jasper right now. He's angry and he feels betrayed. He has reason because I traded him for spider's venom. But I had to. I had do it or I would lose not one but three children.

Emmett's eyes open slowly and he takes a look at his surrounding.

"D-dad?" Emmett whispers.

"I'm here, son." I approach him.

"W-what happened?" he asks hoarsely.

"You were sick," I answer, taking a good look of him. It's good to see him able to open his eyes and talk.

"Why you're smiling?" he continues, looking quizzically at me.

"Because from now on you'll be fine," I answer, still smiling at him. "But now you need to rest. You haven't got your strength back yet and I need you at your best." I check his other wounds and I see some are starting to heal. When I finish, I look at him and he's fast asleep.

Now I can deal with Jasper.

**Jasper POV**

I'm so angry at Carlisle right now that I don't hear him approach me.

"Jasper, I think we need to talk," he says, looking down at me.

I nod and I take his hand to stand up.

"I have to apologize to you. I don't know what I was thinking. But I had to save Emmett and Rosalie and he asked me for a favor. I know you aren't comfortable with this but you can choose to do that or not. You'll be free to stay in Volterra or come back home when you want," he says in a rush.

"And do you believe it? Will I be free to go there and back again? You know Aro, Carlisle! He does nothing without a purpose. And if I go there I'll never come back home!" I shout at him.

"I think he changed after what happened. But if you don't agree with this favor, it's not a problem. I'll call him and I let him know it," he explains quietly.

"No, wait. Can I think about it before I decide?" I ask him.

When he nods, I answer. "I'll think about it then."

**Emmett POV**

I don't know how much time passed but I start to feel something. And it's not good.

It's like I'm transforming again. It's hell.

Someone is screaming and I don't know why. My head hurts. A lot.

At some point I open my eyes abruptly and I see a worried Esme looking at me.

"Emmett, please, relax. I know you are in pain but Carlisle is coming with a painkiller. Be calm and stop screaming," she says, brushing the sticky hair away from my face.

So it's me screaming.

"Where is Rosie?" There is still something missing and I know it's all about my Rosie.

"She's coming home, sweetie. Jasper and Edward are going get her. Now try to relax and everything will be okay." She smiles at me but her smile doesn't reach her eyes and it's not good. But I'm too tired to worry about it now.

So I close my eyes again, trying to focus on Esme's hand stroking my hair.

**Kate POV**

Garrett and I are on the sofa in the Cullen's living room. Listening to Emmett screaming is not so good as it should be but it's better than nothing.

Eleazar is with Carlisle. They're trying to find some painkiller suitable for Emmett. I don't think a common human painkiller would work with him. And the morphine helps avoid the screaming but not the pain. And Bella is a living proof.

Carmen is outside with Tanya and they are playing with Nessie. They distract her from the noise inside the house.

Peter, Charlotte, Edward and Bella are nowhere to be seen. For what I know they're talking about the plan for rescue Rosalie.

Alice is next to me, lost in thought. Or maybe she's trying to see something. She's worried about her husband and I can't disagree with her. Now we know what Aro was referring when he talked about Jasper and it's a terrible thing. God knows what would happen to him once he's in Volterra. The thought of Jasper with Jane and Alec in the same town gives me shivers.

Nobody knows where Jasper is but, between the fight he had with Carlisle and Emmett's pain, it's possible he is somewhere far in the woods. Alone and miserable.

I hope he finds the strength and the energy to go and kill those bastards who kidnapped Rosalie.


End file.
